


毒癮

by mas12003



Category: Fandom is missing.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mas12003/pseuds/mas12003
Summary: 。鋼琴師轟x調酒師久。老爺車出沒。OOC





	毒癮

**Author's Note:**

> 。鋼琴師轟x調酒師久  
。老爺車出沒  
。OOC

1.

轟焦凍對於自己的佔有慾，綠谷出久是知道的。

“唔摁…….哈….轟、轟君…..＂

只是綠谷出久不明白，今天又是哪個天殺的惹了轟焦凍。

雙手被男人壓制著推舉過頭，動作比起平日更急躁且不容反抗，舌尖黏膩交纏帶著粗重的喘息。綠谷在嚴密的攻勢下簡直要失去意識，他快要在這裡….  
“….轟君….這裡不行…..嗯嗯..” 等一下還有工作…..  
話未落男人便靈巧纏上小巧的舌舔吸發出淫糜的吮聲，吻的綠谷雙腿發軟，舌尖掃過上顎時身下的人明顯頓了一下，那是他的敏感點。  
男人更加地深入交纏掠奪對方口中的空氣，直到綠谷的雙頰憋得通紅才不捨的放開。本就交纏的銀絲隨著雙唇的分離自嘴角無助地流下，綠谷喘著氣，雙眼迷離泛著晶透的水光，紅透的臉蛋襯著雀斑微微起伏，這畫面及其誘人。

轟焦凍的喉結滾動了一下。 

隨後更使力的環抱住綠谷，臉埋進脖頸深深嗅著他的氣息。  
無奈的抬手輕摸上轟的髮絲，那柔軟的觸感總能讓綠谷深深著迷．  
他知道男人這樣的反應是隱忍、是撒嬌、更多時候是妥協。

＂綠谷，我們回去。＂ 聲音隔著脖頸悶哼地傳來，引的綠谷出久失笑。

＂…我們現在還在上班啦…哪能說走就走…… ”

＂我看到那個混蛋纏著你 ＂   
只是跟某位常客多聊了幾句就感受到台上轟熱切的視線。  
那時候就隱約感到不妙，果然男人手上的曲目一結束，便藉故把還在吧台上跟客人說笑的自己拉走，最後變成這個場景．

＂轟君真是的，那位客人還誇我調酒的功夫比之前更熟練呢。＂  
蹭著鼻尖輕啄戀人的唇角，安慰性的吻讓男人放鬆了環抱著腰身的力道。  
＂我們回去吧，轟君的曲目快要開始了。＂

“摁……”

＂綠谷，剛剛的…… ” 再一次….

“不行。”

2.

注意到綠谷的身影，吧檯內的青年歡快地走向前，金髮上挑染的黑色閃電隨著腳步輕快的飄動。  
“綠谷你沒事吧，你跟轟不是去買東西嗎，怎麼去這麼久？”

“啊是上鳴…沒事的...抱歉晚回來了，剛剛我走的急，吧檯很忙吧。”

“你才知道，要是你再不回來就連我也要跟著溜了。＂

“不說了，客人都在等你了。”

天然如上鳴，沒有發現綠谷閃爍著眼神轉移話題，更沒在意臉上可疑的紅暈，一定是剛剛一路跑回來正喘著吧。  
說著趕緊拉上綠谷往吧檯內走，那些難纏又挑嘴的客人可只有咱們店內紅牌調酒師才能搞定。

通常在酒吧內會遇到的調酒師不過就是幾種類型。  
像上鳴那樣非常健談的，總是能輕易的帶動或是放鬆氣氛，在大眾顧客裡受到不小的歡迎。  
或是像障子這樣寡言的，有部分客人似乎只想要喝著酒靜靜沉澱，同時障子也是很適合作為傾聽者的人選。

而綠谷出久眉眼帶笑，總是溫柔地看著顧客，談天總能輕鬆地接下話題。  
即使是令人尷尬的話題也不會顯的窘迫並應對如流。  
遇到寡言的客人也不多話，且很細心的記下每位顧客喜愛的酒種跟口味，有時甚至不用開口，調好的酒便已推到面前。  
白皙的皮膚加上小巧雀斑讓青年看不出實際年齡，穿戴整齊的服儀、工作時嚴肅認真的表情及談笑時偶爾會浮現的紅暈更是不管男女都對他愛不釋手。  
這也讓綠谷在短短的兩年內從一位小實習晉升成店內紅牌調酒師。

同時也讓身為地下戀人的鋼琴師轟焦凍每天吃味地跟什麼一樣。

3.

轟焦凍才一走出後台，雙眼便緊緊盯著吧台的方向。

綠色的身影在吧台中央，正帶著淺笑與一位紫髮男子交談，臉上的雀斑隨之躍起，接著熟練的拋起調酒壺，輕晃了幾下後將液體倒進杯裡。  
杯緣剪成新月的橙黃色檸檬片襯著酒杯裡湖水綠液體，青年笑著將杯子推向前方，眼底倒映著湖綠的波光，那像是祖母綠般的顏色。正笑盈盈地望著紫髮男子，彷彿用眼神詢問著這杯酒他是否滿意。

想把那個紫髮混蛋的眼睛給挖出來。

可是轟焦凍不能。

順著悠揚慵懶的琴音，琴師的表情卻非常可怖的盯著吧台。  
紫髮混蛋點那支酒分明就是在覬覦著綠谷，露出這麼明顯的意圖，綠谷居然還能沒事的跟他談天。  
妒火中燒的的琴師簡直快不能自己。

後面曲目彈奏的如何男人已經不在意了，他現在滿腦子都是綠谷出久。

看時間一到，轟焦凍便大步流星地往調酒師的休息室前進，正好與邊跟同事們道別一邊開門走出來的綠谷碰個正著。  
“轟君….疑…等、等等…….”.  
沒有理會綠谷，轟冷森著臉拉上綠谷的手就大步大步的走。

即使開著車，從酒吧到兩人的家這段路少說也要半個鐘頭。  
轟焦凍一如往日的替綠谷開了車門，待人坐定後伸手幫對方繫上安全帶。  
這一路上體貼沒少，但除了這些男人再沒說過半句話。  
綠谷礙著對方森冷的氣場，只好偷偷揣測正開著車的戀人是不是又吃上什麼味的酸醋，這回連話都不肯說上了。

跟在轟的身後踏入家門，門關上的瞬間綠谷便被眼前的男人強押至門上，背部撞上門板讓綠谷悶哼出聲，隨即而來的是男人暴雨般的侵襲，順著青年因驚訝而微開的唇縫深入口腔，火熱的捲起無處可躲的小舌舔吮交纏著掠奪氧氣。  
比起平日纏綿又虔誠的深吻，這樣火熱的交纏更能夠讓綠谷出久把持不住。  
雙腿彷彿被抽了力氣般的整個人倚在轟的懷裡，男人環住腰間的手也沒閒著緩緩向下探，指尖一輕一重的揉捏青年挺翹結實的臀肉。

“..哈…等等….摁…..轟..” 這一捏喚醒了綠谷殘存的理智，外面就是公用走廊，即使相信自家的隔音，隨即而來的羞恥感還是讓綠谷推桑著轟結實的胸膛．雖然這力道再配上紅得快滴出水的雙頰只會更讓人覺得是在誘惑自己。

“你讓我忍了一夜，綠谷” 轟焦凍聞言非但沒有放開的打算，反而用力的賭上綠谷的唇不斷啃咬，順著脖頸向下舔咬著突出的喉結，異色的雙瞳瞇起，細細的感受身下人兒的輕顫。  
滿意的看著綠谷雙眼迷離，微啟的雙唇被吻的發紅，口中的津液隨著邊角溢出。雙手卻仍舊著維持半推半就的動作，轟焦凍知道，旋即將青年攔腰抱起，輕柔的將它放在床上便繼續未完的吻。

將酒保服連扯帶拉的剝下，轟焦凍沒有一次不在內心嫌棄這些繁瑣的扣子，但是他依然喜歡看青年穿這身服裝，剪裁貼合的布料讓他看起來凹凸有致，挺起的背脊呈現好看的弧度，褲管的線條襯的股間的軟肉又挺又翹。每次解開這身衣服總讓他有正在打開某個精緻禮物的錯覺。

細碎的吻隨著喉頭緩緩向下，順著鎖骨曲線叼起胸前的紅瓔輕咬拉起，成功收穫青年的驚呼。  
“…摁….轟..轟君…..”  
男人的動作時輕時重，弄得他心癢難耐，他想要快一點 胸口這把無名的火不禁讓他伸著手解開男人的衣衫，雙腿環上男人的腰間，像在催促著。  
“剛剛不是還推著我嗎 摁?”  
伸手探進底褲一把脫下，撫上微微抬頭的莖身，頂端已經滲出瑩白的體液，覆著薄繭的指腹蹭過頂端旋即讓嫩莖哆嗦著吐出更多體液。  
“ 啊….啊啊……”  
因著快感拱起的背脊有著好看的弧度，綠谷出久享受著男人的愛撫 身體微微顫抖著，感受到轟就著手上的淫液向花心探去，他修長彈琴的指節此刻正埋入身後輕壓揉蹭。感受著內裏緊致熾熱的纏上指節收縮歡迎著，蹭過一塊突起時青年緊咬的下唇鬆開，洩出難以自制的呻吟，內裏的軟肉倏地絞緊手指。  
隨即是解開金屬皮帶的聲音，膨脹難耐的巨物應聲彈了出來拍打在青年的腿根。綠谷出久不敢直視，那高熱的氣息讓他也跟著紅透全身。

頂端抵著花心微微向內壓入，卻又在內裏的軟肉纏上前退出。轟焦凍緩緩的在穴口研磨，反覆幾次下來引的綠谷伸手環住轟的脖頸，獻上雙唇舔咬著對方，他在表達不滿。  
轟焦凍也不急，異色的雙瞳此刻顯的深邃，彷彿要把人吸入一般，他壓低聲音，虔誠的向他的寶物提出祈求。  
“自己放進去…好嗎……出久… “  
彷彿受到這呢喃般的蠱惑，實際上綠谷也憋得很。被撩撥起的身體一撩再撩，他感到自己的內裏不斷分泌著腸液，軟肉熱烈的收縮 迫不及待的想接納眼前的男人，一手勾住膝窩，一手撫上男人的熾熱，那樣的熱度讓他驚呼出聲，在手中跳動。綠谷出久瞬間燒紅了臉，眼眶裏佈滿生理淚水打轉，無助地望向轟焦凍。  
可轟就像鐵了心，並不理會綠谷小可憐般的哀求。

“ 聽話…”  
側身叼起青年的耳垂輕吮，男人像在鼓勵般的輕輕晃動腰枝，讓握著巨物的小手感受男人的期待。  
待綠谷出久眼眶泛著淚花，脹紅著臉握著男人的巨物緩緩向花穴推入，感到穴口的皺褶被盡數撫平，男人的尺寸讓他下腹一陣酸脹，內壁的軟肉火熱的纏上，像在歡迎著不斷收縮吮吸，粗大的快感讓青年渾身顫慄，明明才進去不到一半他就感覺舒服得快不行了。  
“ 太…太大了……焦凍…” 他感覺男人在他體內又大了一圈。  
不顧軟肉的糾纏，男人重新抽離退至穴口，還沒等青年適應突如其來的空虛，轟焦凍便挺身將整根巨物埋入穴心，一路頂倒最深處。綠谷出久高聲吟叫的同時，前端許久無人照顧的嫩莖便洩出白濁的液體，沾滿了兩人的小腹。  
“……好緊…”  
沒想到才剛插入青年便達到高潮，腸壁的軟肉順著高潮顫慄著絞緊，轟焦凍好看的脖頸滑下幾道冷汗，男人的尊嚴讓他忍著不被夾射。旋即大開大合的操動起來，次次都是退到穴口再整根沒入，氣息越發粗重，身下的青年環住男人的脖頸，雙腿纏上結實的腰肢，隨著男人的抽插迎合著呻吟。  
轟焦凍俯下身，將青年的雙腿架起，雨點般的舔吻不斷落下，他滿意地看著綠谷身上佈滿他種下的紅痕，堅挺的乳尖已經被吸吮的紅的發腫，彷彿要滴出水一樣，雙手握著圓潤的腰窩越發快速的抽動身下的青年。  
“哈啊…啊啊啊__”  
突然的翻身，敏感的內壁被巨物狠狠的蹭過一圈，青年高喊著洩了第二次，整身無力的跪趴在床上。內壁高潮引起的高熱敏感讓他筋攣的不斷收縮。  
虔誠地順著優美的脊線掭舐，待綠谷緩過來他仍舊細細的舔咬著背脊，男人喜歡這個姿勢，讓他深切的感受到身下的人是只屬於他的，只對他展示所有的綠谷出久。  
轟焦凍啃咬著綠谷圓潤的肩頭，修長的指節向前撥弄乳尖，挺腰埋進最深處，這個姿勢特別的深，惹的喘息越發粗重。緩緩的抽動，男人另一隻手伸向此刻又緩緩抬頭的嫩莖，引的青年一顫。  
“不要…我沒有東西可以射了……焦凍…”  
青年懇求著，他實在是沒有多餘的東西能再交代了，連續的高潮讓他身體更為敏感，這感覺很可怕，渾身都因為強烈的快感顫抖，他感覺快要失去自己了。  
“出久…再一下……我們一起”  
握著腰窩向下使他更為塌陷，臀部高高抬起，男人揉捏著臀部的軟肉欺身讓體內的巨物進入更深處引的引的身下的青年顫抖著吟叫，激烈的擺動惹的床板枝呀作響。

牽起綠谷的雙手，讓青年上身微微抬起，失去支撐點讓他整身向身後的轟靠去，過分的深入讓他流出淚來，不斷高聲呻吟的嗓子此刻也啞著斷斷續續。  
男人每每的衝刺都發狠地磨過凸起，青年搖著頭，他再也受不了了。激烈交合的快感讓內壁使勁地隨著男人的進入激烈的迎合絞緊，抽離時強烈的空虛感讓他快要瘋狂。  
男人的動作越來越快，嘴裡喃喃念著愛人的名字，將熾熱的精液全數射在最深處，滾燙的精液射向凸起使的綠谷全身激烈的顫抖，眼神渙散的張著嘴卻發不出聲音，內部緊緊的絞吸進入乾性高潮，像要把最後一滴都榨乾一樣，讓男人也緊摟著青年發出難耐且粗重的呻吟。

屬於他們的夜晚，現在才開始。

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> 原本這個組合是想要寫別的劇情…  
可是我現在只想開車  
然後其實車的部分我鴿了很久,我沒想過我的一篇文居然是老爺車(掩面
> 
> 調酒參考 AROUND THE WORLD  
這酒的顏色真的很美（也很有意思）但是非常容易醉，服用時要特別注意


End file.
